


Crave

by NeverComingHome



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 4x6</p>
<p>Evony cares about Lauren in her own, twisted way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

  
All Evony ever wanted was power. She was a leanan sidhe, after all, drawn to potential and there were none with so much to spare than humans. They had such need, hope and eagerness in their heart and it drenched their spirit in a taste no brew could mimic. Fae were born knowing the extent of their power and their entire lives were spent gaining better control, but humans were born talent less and soft, all the better to be molded.

Was it any wonder that Lauren felt like clay beneath her hand? She was used to building them up for the sake of draining them dry, but for the first time she gave and took from Lauren enabling her to sample a chi as it strengthened and changed.

“You taste better every time,” she murmured, but Lauren only sighed.

“I bet you say that to all your humans.”

  
“No.” She looked up at Lauren, threading her fingers into either side of her hair and yanking their mouths close with a hungry tug. “Just you.”

If Lauren wasn’t too busy kissing her to smile than the smile would’ve faltered. She whispered, “No pressure” into Evony’s neck and the woman who had killed so many with her touch used it then to pull the covers away and pin Lauren to the bed.

“I want you to feel pressured, doctor, you’re free to do whatever you want, but in this room?” She placed a hand around her neck and snapped her teeth at the other woman’s ear. “You’re mine.” She pulled away to look at her, but instead of fear there was only anger and the feel of Lauren struggling against Evony’s grip but unable to so much as wriggle within the hold. Evony waited and waited then laughed, pecking Lauren’s cheek and rolling off to stretch, arching her back off the sheets. “I’m just screwing with you, Doc, god.” She tapped her shoulder against Laurens'. “Can‘t you take a joke?”

Lauren sat up and pulled the blankets up, a hand pressing the red fabric over her heart.

“I can never tell with you anymore.”

“I know,” she purred, walking her fingers down Lauren’s spine. “Don’t you love me?”

“Do you care?”

“No, but you humans are all about that honesty shit so fess up.”

Lauren glanced over her shoulder at the view and slipped a hand between Evony’s legs without breaking eye contact, rubbing and caressing until Evony’s eyelids fluttered.

“Way to avoid the question.”

“I learned from the best.”

Then for a while they didn’t talk and when Lauren snuck out while the leader of the dark fae was sound asleep in bed she had a key clasped tightly in her fist.

~*~  
Lauren sent a text to Bo ‘one more session and it’ll be ready’ just as the door to the lab swung open. One would think that for a muse she’d be fond of a quiet entrance, but Evony had all the subtlety of a raging bull.

“Ding dong the bitch is here!” She called out and grinned at the sight of Lauren’s office. The light were all about keeping things professional, but when Evony had encouraged Lauren to treat the mansion as her home she’d been thrilled when Lauren took it to heart. Action figures and porcelain figures of molecules were used as bookends, the headphones she’d initially brought were in a drawer while music played at a respectable level from one of the intercom speakers Lauren had found a way to hook into her own device and there were other small somewhat homey touches.

“I didn’t know you’d be showing up personally.”

“Well when my receptionist told me you were stuck and needed a muse I assumed she was kidding.”

“What did you do to her?”

“Nothing.” She pulled up a seat. “Locked her in a spiked cage with a few rats, I didn’t even maim her.” Lauren blinked. "Well who bothers the boss with crap like that, there's a dozen muses walking around, what a waste of company time."

 “Well, glossing over that, I am indeed stuck.”

“Mm, well lie back and think of The Morrigan honey I’m here to help.”

She probably should’ve been able to tell that something was wrong. She remembered taking from Lauren in the beginning, the flood of information and knowing that with her help it would only become more stronger and less vague was like a drug. After she inspired a breakthrough of compounds and sheets of experiment ideas she pulled Lauren’s chairs towards her for a small taste of what she’d given. It was there, but it was…dulled, not at all like the first time and before she had time to wonder about how much stronger the chi should’ve been Lauren kissed her and offered dinner and a play as compensation.

“I know one of the actors through their father, he’s really eager to move up from the stage.”

“Is this a favor for me or a favor of me?”

“Which one will end with him not dead?”

_Neither._ “Both.”

~*~  
In the beginning Lauren told her she’d never trust Evony and Evony never said that she’d never trust Lauren so maybe they were always doomed, but when Lauren took the shot and instead of being able to turn Evony into a pile of mess she shape shifted into Evony she knew it was all over but the screaming.

Evony stepped out behind a pillar as the minion dissolved with tears streaming down her face and a bracelet box in hand which she threw into the mess.

“I was going to claim you tonight.”

“I’m not yours to claim.”

“All this time you’ve been working against me for a goddamn reflective? We’ve got crates of it in the temple, the temple of my people that I was only too eager to show you one day.”

Lauren backed up against the wall of the archives, shifting back into her own self as the injection wore off. It was no easy feat making something that would allow a human the abilities of a fae with a more complicated structure like Evony, but the breakthrough of a dna activation via kiss had been thanks to her. Every so often when Evony fed from Lauren it was almost the other way around. The kiss transferred her abilities and Lauren held it long enough for the effects to wear off resulting in the delayed reaction.

“Please, don’t act like you weren’t waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I wasn’t. I enjoyed us you-you stupid little bag of flesh. I wanted and needed and trusted you. Oh, but I guess we know who the dark one is now. I wonder how you didn’t walk into the temple of the light without bursting into flames.”

Bo will come Bo will come Bo will come, Lauren chanted in her mind and sure enough there was the sound of alarms going off as Evony stepped over the mess of the shape shifter until the two were nose to nose. Evony began to feed off her and Lauren felt herself going mad, wondered what Bo would think when she found her dead just as the mania and hallucinations began to fade. The walls stopped melting and she realized that Evony was kissing her.

“What-?”

“I always knew you belonged here. It took balls to pull a stunt like that and if you think for one minute I’m letting someone with your…power get away you don’t know the half of it. So here’s what‘s going to happen. I’m going to drive you crazy and then I’m going to fix you and then we’re going to live happily ever after. Now if in between you escape, go back to Bo, or hell change your name again and drop off the grid while living in constant fear of being found?" She lifted Lauren's chin with two of her fingers. "Good. Because I’m going to drive you crazy, I’m going to fix you and then we’re going to be together. Forever.” She smiled and redid Lauren’s top button. “I’ll give you ‘till the count of ten.”

Lauren took off running and Evony counted silently to four then started after her.


End file.
